


Wilderness

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: Frankie takes you on a nice, relaxing camping trip.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You





	Wilderness

Frankie had been looking forward to this week for _months_. 

He’d had a secluded plot of land reserved for the two of you, out in the wilderness among the changing autumn trees. There was a modest lake nearby, plus several hiking trails within walking distance from the campsite. There wouldn’t be anyone nearby for the entire week, just the two of you enjoying each other’s company among the sights and sounds of nature. 

The two of you had arrived at the site around mid-morning, getting to work pitching the tent Frankie had brought before setting up a fire in the on-site fire pit so he could make lunch. Once the tent was constructed and stable, and Frankie was seated by the fire pit working on getting a fire lit, you made your way to the backseat of his pickup truck, where you knew a mountain of blankets, cushions, and pillows were waiting.

You hefted the load out of the truck, depositing them in the tent for Frankie to arrange how he saw fit later. He’d balked at the idea of bringing separate sleeping bags for the two of you, instead insisting on making a veritable nest within the tent. 

“I get a whole week to spend alone with you and you think I’m gonna let you sleep in a bag, away from me? No way,” he’d joked, though you knew that statement was more laced with truth than he’d let on.

You pulled out the two folding chairs that you’d packed, carrying them over to the fire pit where Frankie had already managed to get a decent flame going and was in the middle of preparing your lunch to cook over it. You unfolded them, taking care to place them far enough away from the flame to be safe, but still comfortable in the cool autumn air. You placed them as close together as you could, knowing you and Frankie would likely spend the evening by the fire later, hand in hand as you watched the flickering light.

You watched as Frankie prepared and fixed your meal with practiced efficiency, no doubt having done this sort of thing dozens of times before. When he brought you your plate, handing it to you with a quick kiss on the forehead, you couldn’t help but sense how relaxed he was. As if he were out in his element, away from the prying eyes of the city and stresses of modern life. You loved seeing him like this, and you wished more than anything that you could see it more often.

When lunch was finished, Frankie made sure to properly extinguish the fire before extending a hand to you to help you out of your chair. The two of you then made your way to the lake nearby, and you were pleasantly surprised to find there was a small dock jutting into it – the perfect place for you and Frankie to take your shoes off and sit on as you dangled your feet into the cool water. The two of you must have spent hours there, leaning against one another and enjoying the sounds of the far-off frogs and birds scattered among the landscape.

“Y’know,” Frankie said in a calm voice, “I’m really glad you came with me, junebug. I’m really looking forward to spending a week with you, away from everything else.”

“Me too,” you said from where your head was leaned against his shoulder, “it’s nice seeing you so in your element.”

Frankie only chuckled in response, leaning his head atop yours as he lightly kicked his feet back and forth in the water.

————————————————————–

“Hey, Frankie?” you asked.

“Hm?” he mumbled, turning to look at you with his cheeks puffed out, no doubt stuffed full with the s’more that he’d just had in his hand seconds ago. It was almost difficult to make out his features against the dark of the forest around you, but the fire threw his features into stark contrast, accentuating the look even more.

“How many of those things have you had?” you asked, laughing as you did so at the ridiculous look on his face.

“I’unno,” he said around the food in his mouth, “eight maybe?”

“Well that certainly explains why over half the chocolate is gone,” you teased, laughing at the sad noise Frankie let out in response, “don’t worry, we’ll run into town and grab some more when we run out.”

Each of you continued eating, though Frankie managed to put away at least three more s’mores before he sat down his roasting skewer. Once the food had been put away, Frankie sat by you near the fire, his hand finding yours in the dark as he gently rubbed his thumb against the skin there. The world was quiet, and you looked over at Frankie to find his face as relaxed and serene as you had ever seen it, save for one out of place element.

“Hey, Frankie?” you said, trying to withhold a giggle, “c’mere. You’ve got some chocolate on you.”

You brought his face closer to you, placing a quick kiss to his cheek to catch the errant drop of chocolate that had found its way there. Just as you were about to lean back into your seat, however, Frankie tugged you in and turned, placing a full kiss to your lips. As he pulled back, both of you found it impossible to resist the laughter that bubbled up between you.

As the night wore on and the fire began to burn low, Frankie made a trip to the tent, no doubt to arrange the assortment of bedding that the two of you had bought in order to make a proper sleeping arrangement. A few minutes later he returned, asking you if you were ready for bed as he extended his hand. You gratefully took it, helping him put the fire out before retiring to the tent.

You curled up into a blanket, Frankie next to you as he pulled you to his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, steady and peaceful, as he placed a series of kisses to the top of your head. The two of you laid there in silence for several moments, basking in the proximity and warmth of the other.

“Hey,” Frankie said, suddenly extracting himself from you and sitting upright, “I’ve got an idea. Come on.”

With that, he unzipped the tent, and began grabbing the cushions and blankets from inside.

“What are you doing?” you asked, sitting up but not quite following him yet.

“I’ll show you, just come on!” he said, walking back to the truck.

You let out a sigh, standing up and making your way outside in time to see Frankie heave the armful of blankets into the bed of his pickup. As he made his way back to you, no doubt to grab the pillows and other items still in the tent, he spoke.

“The sky’s super clear tonight,” he said, grabbing another armful, “you can see the stars perfectly from the truck bed I think. It’s not too cold, either, so I figured we’d just pile everything into the bed and sleep there!”

He looked so bright and excited as his head barely cleared the stacked pillows and blankets in his arms that you couldn’t find it in you to argue with him. You gave him a fond smile before turning around to grab the last couple of pillows in the tent before you zipped it shut again and followed Frankie to the truck. Frankie was already in the bed of it, rearranging everything to rebuild your nest from the tent. You waited patiently for him to finish before handing him the last few things, then letting him help you up into the truck before he closed the tailgate.

The two of you settled back down, the added bedding making the truck bed feel just as soft and secure as your tent had been. Frankie laid on his back, extending an arm for you to lay your head in the crook of his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a perfect space in the tree canopy above the two of you, giving you both a crystal clear look at the spattering of stars above. The world was quiet, save for some far-away crickets and frogs down at the lake.

As you turned your head to pull Frankie into a soft, lengthy kiss beneath the stars, you couldn’t help but think that you’d be content to stay like this for the rest of your life.


End file.
